


Character Sheet - Leave-It

by cac0daemonia



Series: Mandorin-Verse Character Reference Sheets [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Series: Mandorin-Verse Character Reference Sheets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742824
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	Character Sheet - Leave-It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> This is a character ref sheet for Leave-It, a former Storm Trooper from LadyIrina's series, "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)." He was introduced in "[Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992/chapters/51914077)" and I have it on good authority that he is basically the human version of a golden retriever. :3
> 
> This design is from LadyIrina's amazing brain! I just tried my best to put it into pixels. <3
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I've been streaming on Twitch pretty much all the time I work on these fanarts, so [feel free to stop by if you're bored](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia).
> 
> Aaaaand, join us on the [Mandorin Discord](https://discord.gg/rd4UYH7)!
> 
> (Height chart is from xlunastarx on DeviantArt)

Small:

Large:


End file.
